


Once, the white roses bloomed- now I prefer red

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BBB fluffathon 2020, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Insecure Tony, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Road Trips, Roses, Tony Stark Feels, slight angst, unconvential proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Bucky remembered somethings from his past.Other things were just feelings.Despite that, he didn't need to remember everything because he had Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Once, the white roses bloomed- now I prefer red

**Author's Note:**

> I am not happy with the title. 
> 
> Depending on how the rules change for BBB fluffathon 2020 I will submit this as either one prompt fill or 3 XD
> 
> Prompts of today: Red, Rain, Roses

Remembering was hard for Bucky. HYDRA had done a great job of destroying his memory. However, something about the rose garden called out to him. He was pretty sure he never had been here before. Bucky also was certain he had been to some flower exhibit a long time ago, marveling at the beauty of white roses. A gal had been with him. She had been a woman he had seen himself marring back then. Or so he thought while kneeling beside the white roses and letting his fingertips trail the soft petals. Bucky remembered his words to her: “ _ Sweet and pure like the white roses, dangerous to those who don’t handle ya with care. That’s why a white rose suits ya so.” _

The roses from this garden in Nagoya were different. They were blue and yellow and pink and orange and bicolored as well. Some even white, but they looked, felt different. Close to the lake spanning in the section of the rose garden, he saw a whole bunch of different wild roses. Some were classical red ones others a bit purple or a mixture of all colors. 

“Hey, Buckeroo!” His nickname, as ridiculous as it was, let him stand up. Yes, it was different. Yes, he would most likely never remember that sweet girl’s name or face he went with to the exhibit back in the days. However, he didn’t need to, not when his boyfriend was waving him over with enthusiasm and Bucky could see joy and adoration in those hazelnut eyes, even from afar. 

Sure strides lead him to Tony’s side and he smiled tenderly. “Hey, sugar.”

The faint blush on his boyfriend’s face was filling Bucky with undulated happiness. A shy, “Hey, look at all those kois!” and a hand sliding in his metal one, made the day and with it the newfound memories, worth whatever he had forgotten before. 

They went back to their hotel late in the evening, Tony was obviously being exhausted from the whole walking all day kind of tour they did. Bucky couldn’t blame his lover, even he had had enough and suggested the subway on their way back. A low muffled groan told him how much Tony had hated the walking, yet he did it because Bucky had asked to take a walk around the city and parks. Until one of the heavily downpours pattered and soaked them throughout. Thankfully it had been warm rain. 

After a shower and some room service food, Tony had declared that he would take not a single step anymore. “I swear robocop! If you ever ask me with that puppy eyes of yours again, I want a divorce!”

Bucky knew it was mock complaining. He walked closer to the bed, where Tony had flopped down, his face buried in the pillows. The former assassin smiled softly as he quipped back: “For that, we would have to get married first, darling!”

Something shifted and he could see Tony peeped out from his soft curls at him, head turned so that only one half was visible. “We could be, you know.”

Those words were murmured faintly. Each word accented with a mixture of hope and fear.

Bucky felt like he was punched in the stomach. Was Tony really suggesting what he thought he was? Were they going that way now? Sure, back in the garden, back even in the compound around the bots and the spiderling and even the other kids visiting Tony now and then, the stray thought had settled in his mind now and then. But Bucky had thought that that wouldn’t be something Tony wanted. Heck, he was pretty sure he was just a filler for the next person. Apparently, he wasn’t. 

Stupified, he could only stare at his genius lover. Which, bad move considering the other man’s self-esteem issues. The silence went on too long for Tony and so he took it the way he had feared his non-proposal would turn out. “We don’t have to. It’s just that it’s legal now and you told me that you’ve always dreamed of marrying someone someday. Settling down and all that. Uhm… yeah.”

“No.”

Bucky saw how his hastily not eloquently formed answer hurt Tony. The smaller man was about to deflect and shut himself up when Bucky’s blood and flesh hand landed on his back. Not in a way to hurt, never in a way to hurt. Softly, tenderly as if Tony was something fragile, which from Bucky’s perspective he was. The super soldier knew that Tony was stronger than most people he had ever met before, and for a baseline human he endured lots of pain. That was not why he knew Tony to be fragile. He knew the other man to be that way because he believed himself to never be good enough. Bucky had heard the ‘I hoped with me but understand that you don’t want to, why should you’ in the ramble Tony just said. 

“No, Tony. I may have been dreaming of that in the past. But nowadays Idream of being with you. No matter of marriage or not. I’d love to make you mine in every way. To see you decked in nothing but rose petals. To see you looking at me with wonderment and amazement. With adoration and affection. Darlin’ ya are the most beautiful person out there. And ya askin’ me to settle down with ya? I’d never settle for ya. Ya’re my first choice, from the moment I was allowed to love ya, till the moment of my death. I’ll be yars. And, honey, if ya let me, I’ll be ya man forever too. So… yeah. I’d love to marry you.”

Tony had turned to fully face him while he spoke. Bucky’s hand now rested on Tony’s hip, he had laid himself above his lover, forcing Tony to look him in the eyes. The smaller brunets eyes were wide with surprise as well as thinly veiled amazement. Tony’s lips brushed with a whispered “yeah?” against Bucky’s and Bucky swore in that moment to love and protect and cherish this man till the end of his days.

  
“Yeah.”


End file.
